1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latching mechanisms and more particularly for a lid latching mechanism for a stacked combination automatic washer and dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Latching mechanisms used in stacked automatic washers and dryers comprise either a magnetic latching system as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,235 or a manually manipulated spring loaded mechanism. The spring loaded system is positive in its latching, but it does require the operator to manually place the latch over the item to be secured. The magnetic latching system is automatic, but the concern for positive control of the lid being secured remains. The magnet strength and air gap influence the latching control.
Other types of latching mechanisms are known in the latching art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,799,523 shows a pivoting latch 8 with a V-shaped notch used to capture a basement window 1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,037 discloses use of either a magnet 40 or a prong 50 to capture a lever arm 30 of a trash bin lid 14. Release of the lid is by means of a button 48 used to apply pressure to oppose either the magnetic force or the prong latching force. U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,909 discloses a latch for holding doors open in which a keeper C is mounted on the face of a refrigerator door and a pivotal latch ring B is secured to a wall of the refrigerator to be engaged by the keeper C when the door is open. A finger piece 23 is provided to lift the latch ring B to release it from the keeper C when it is desired to close the door.